Recueil d'OS 2
by ApocalypseEl
Summary: OS. Tokio Hotel.
1. Stars Will Shine Forever

**Stars will shine for ever**

Elise.

Un petit bout de femme à peine sortie de l'adolescence lorsque nous la rencontrons. Un petit bout de femme sage, merveilleuse, & admiratrice. Elise simplement. Elle n'essayait pas de jouer la comédie, ni d'être quelqu'un d'autre. Elle était elle, et elle a changé nos vies. A nous tous. Calme & réservée, elle semblait si douce lorsqu'elle nous approchait pour la première fois. J'en fus tout admiratif. Souriante, oh oui, ça elle l'était. Si émotive et émouvante en même temps, que lorsque quelque chose la touchait, on ne pouvait faire autrement qu'avoir le même sentiment qu'elle.

Chacun d'entre nous l'avions repéré. Chacun avait remarqué sa presence pourtant si transparente. Chacun avait remarqué cette jeune fille, débarquée de nulle part qui n'osait faire un pas vers nous. Jeune fille se cherchant, au début.

Tremblotante lorsqu'elle s'approcha de nous pour une photo. La première. Simple. Joyeuse. Gaie. Une photo où nous ne faisions pas semblant d'être heureux, mais où nous l'étions. Une photo qui est plus gravée dans la mémoire que sur papier. Ça ne s'oublie pas, la première rencontre. Encore moins lorsque c'est la rencontre de votre vie. Celle qui va tout chambouler, tout changer, tout arranger. Ou tout détruire.

La dernière proposition était plus le cas, cette fois ci.

Elle a détruit nos vie, ça c'est sûr. Mais pour rien au monde nous le regrettons. Pas même une paillette de plus.

Elise, c'était quoi, au fond ? Elise, c'était tout & rien. Mais surtout, Elise, c'était la vie. La joie. L'amour. L'élément qu'il nous manquait à tous. C'était LA personne qui allait changer la vie du groupe. Notre vie.

Elise, la première fois qu'on l'a rencontrée, elle était vêtue d'un débardeur rouge, avec des écritures noires « I'm a RockStar » et d'un jean délavé. Je m'en souviens, car c'est le même tee shirt qu'elle portait le dernier jour où nous nous sommes vus, et où nous nous étions dis « A demain » sans savoir qu'il n'y en aurait jamais. La première fois qu'on l'a vu, nous étions dans les loges d'une émission française, et elle avait été tirée au sort par moi-même pour gagner la rencontre du groupe. Je me souviens son étonnement lorsque mon frère, d'un naturel plutôt discrèt, lui avait proposé que l'on se revoit, un autre jour, ensemble.

Sa réponse avait fusée tout de suite. C'était oui.

Alors, tous heureux, nous la rencontrions une seconde fois, puis une troisième, une quatrième, et elle entra dans nos vies quotidiennement pour ne plus jamais en ressortir.

Elise n'était pas comme les autres fans. Elle avait quelque chose qui la différenciait de toutes les autres. Elle était LA fille. Notre fille.

Très vite, nous nous habituons à sa présence constante, et nous en régalions. Elise était un vrai soleil rayonnant à toutes heures de la journée. Deux ans se sont écoulé depuis cette première rencontre. Elle vivait avec nous, autant à la maison que sur les routes de la tournée. Elle était devenue notre décontractant, notre drogue avant chaque représentation.

Malheureusement, un jour, les fans ont appris cette faille que nous avions. La présence d'une fille dans notre entourage. Les fans ne sont pas bêtes à ce point. Elles apprirent bientôt la liaison qu'entretenait mon frère avec Elise, la jeune inconnue de la presse people qui sort avec l'adolescent le plus convoité de la planète. Mais elles apprirent aussi les liens qui nous unissaient tous, elle à nous, et nous à elle. Une amitié plus que puissante, qui avait, jusque là, tout surmonté. Echappé à tous les dangers.

Alors, du jour au lendemain, se fût le drâme. Jusqu'à présent, nous avions l'habitude d'être descendu par la presse, mais aujourd'hui, c'était différent.

Aujourd'hui, chaque journal en parlait, nous démontait. Avant, c'était facile. Nous avions les fans pour nous aider à ne pas tout lacher. Mais maintenant, où étaient-ils passés ? Envolés, en un clin d'œil.

Je me souviens du choc que cela nous avait produit à tous. Autant à elle qu'à nous. Et elle se sentait tellement coupable … Alors nous sommes parti. Loin. Fuir cette vie si risible, et connaître le monde. Nous passions alors trois mois dans une vieille campagne de France bien sympathique, jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Je me souviens encore des « Tom, ton tee shirt est à l'envers » ou des « Georg, tes magasines, tu pourrais les rangers ailleurs que sous mon nez ». Il y avait aussi les « Gustav, on va faire un jogging ? » et les « Bill, c'est ton tour pour la vaisselle. » Y avait les jours où elle faisait la gueule, et c'était insupportable de ne pas la voir sourire. Il y avais les jours où elle poussait une gueulante car Madame ne savais pas quoi se mettre. Et il y avait les jours de coup de blues. C'est arrivé lorsque nous étions à Madrid pour un concert, à l'époque où nous en faisions encore. Puis, c'est arrivé la semaine dernière. Telle une furie, elle nous jurait qu'elle nous aimait, mais qu'elle devait s'ahérer, quelques temps. Une petite pause famille s'imposait alors. Et qu'est ce qu'elle était belle, dans son débardeur rouge et noir « I'm a RockStar ».

Mais elle n'est jamais arrivée, ainsi qu'elle ne reviendra jamais.

Elise, un petit bout de femme que nous aimions tendrement, envolée pour l'éternité vers un Ailleurs que nous ne connaissons pas.

J'aimerai simplement rajouter que la perte de ton être est une douleur encore plus insupportable que celle que nous éprouvions lorsqu'une réponse cinglante sortait d'entre tes lèvres, ou même la douleur de voir que tu vas mal.

Celle-ci n'est rien, absolument rien, comparé à tout cela. D'autant plus que je ressent la douleur de mon frère, avec qui nous partageons cette peine. Elise, tu nous manques déjà à tous.

Nous t'aimons.

END )


	2. Apologize

**APOLOGIZE**.

« C'est l'histoire d'une vie. Le temps qu'une étoile naissent, vive quelques aventures, puis elle meurt. Le temps, c'est de l'argent. Le temps, c'est du bonheur.

Aujourd'hui, j'ai touché ce bonheur du bout du doigt. Avec toi. Sincèrement. Ça faisait longtemps, que c'était pas arrivé. Tu te souviens, toi, de la dernière fois ? Moi, non.

Je disais donc, c'est l'histoire d'une vie. Le temps qui défile, les nuages qui volent dans le ciel, les oiseaux qui chantent, les feuilles qui respirent. Tu vois, tout ça, c'est magique.

Voir l'immensité aussi, c'est magique. Même plus que ça …

Comprends-tu ?

Non, vraiment. J'ai apprécié. Tu m'as fait découvrir des choses, que je n'avais jamais vu. Tu m'as envoyé balader en haut de l'Himalaya. Tu m'as fait revivre la conquête de l'Ouest, et les batailles du Pacifique. Tu m'as fait navigué sur ton bateau pirate, envolé sur ton jet privé, et fait goûté à la vitesse, dans la ferrari.

Tu m'as fait respirer, cette nuit. J'ai goûté au même oxygène que toi, et ai partagé un peu de ton âme. J'ai aimé.

Cette nuit, elle était magique. Cette nuit, elle se renouvellera ce soir. Et demain.

Goûtons ensembles au bonheur, je t'en pris. Retouchons les étoiles ensembles, fait moi visiter les autres merveilles du monde que nous n'avons pas encore vu. Envoie moi valdinguer dans les airs, à la poursuite de la Lune et du Soleil. Montre moi la couleur de Mars, et celle de Jupiter. Dis moi que ce n'est pas fini, que tout continuera encore, quelques temps. Dis moi que tu restes, partager un peu de bonheur avec moi. Dis moi que tu m'aimes, et que toi aussi, tu veux voir la Grande Muraille de Chine. Dis moi que toi aussi, tu veux visiter l'Australie, et voir les pingouins de l'Antarctique.

Dis le moi, je t'en supplie, quand je reviens.

Je m'absente, tu dors encore. Réveille toi, mon amour, que je puisse t'admirer. Tourne ta tête vers moi, que ton regard chocolaté croise le mien, couleur océan. Je vais te le montrer, l'Océan Indien. Montre moi l'arc en ciel de la vie, je te prouverais qu'il n'y a pas que la misère. Prend mon cœur, je te confie aussi mon âme.

Tout repose sur toi, mon Amour. »

Diane pose son stylo, et son regard tombe sur son amant, toujours endormi. Un léger trait lumineux lui barre le dos. La joue contre l'oreiller, il semble apaisé. Diane sourie, attendrie. Puis elle se lève, jette un dernier coup d'œil à la feuille qu'elle vient d'écrire, et la froisse pour la lancer dans la corbeille vide. Prenant ensuite sa veste légère, elle quitte la chambre d'hôtel luxueuse, pour prendre l'ascenseur. Elle croise Gustav, dans les couloirs. Il lui sourit. Diane a toujours aimé Gustav, pour sa simplicité. L'ascenseur la mène dans le hall, où elle croise Georg, qui discute avec le gérant. Il fait de grand geste, et parle fort. Diane détourne la tête. Ils se sont engueulé la veille. Elle quitte l'hôtel, et traverse la route déserte.

Bill se réveille. S'étirant de tout son long dans son lit, il jette un œil à l'heure, sur le radio réveil de la table de nuit. Huit heures vingt trois. Trop tôt, encore, pour un vrai jour de repos. Il se lève, va dans la salle de bain, et se met sous la douche. Réveil express.

Diane sort de la boulangerie. Elle n'a jamais aimé les viennoiseries de l'hôtel, aussi luxueux qu'il peut être. Elle sourit, son petit sachet plein de croissant et de petits pains à la main. Mais lorsqu'elle traverse, la seule chose à laquelle elle pense, c'est à la dernière fois qu'il l'a embrassé.

Bill sors de la douche, et s'enroule dans sa serviette. Au même moment, il entend un long crissement de pneu, suivit d'un choc. Il ne s'inquiète pas. Nous sommes à Berlin, c'est normal. Rien de grave.

Il sort de la salle de bain, et s'habille. Il entend une sirène de pompier, au loin. Ça ne l'inquiète pas non plus.

Gustav avait rejoint Georg, dans le hall. Lui aussi, il sympathisait avec le gérant de l'hôtel. Lui non plus, il ne parlait pas à Georg, ce matin. Parce que lui aussi, il l'aimait bien, Diane. Elle est comme la petite sœur qu'il a jamais eu. La petite Diane, ils ont bien de la chance, de l'avoir.

Puis soudain, eux aussi, ils l'avaient entendu, le crissement de pneu. Pire, Gustav avait même vu l'accident. Il courut. Comme jamais personne n'avait courut à travers l'hôtel. Il courut, en hurlant. Il courut, et glissa sur la chaussé.

Georg venait de le rejoindre, son portable à la main.

Bill regardait par la fenêtre. Pour la première fois de la semaine. Il fut étonné de la vue. Mais aussi, étonné de voir Gustav et Georg, entouré d'une masse de personnes, dehors, dans la rue. Bill ouvrait la porte fenêtre, se penchait au dessus de la rambarde du balcon. Lorsqu'il comprit, lui aussi, il se mit à courir. Mais pas vers l'ascenseur.

Gustav s'affairait. Georg tentait de dégager la rue, afin que les pompiers accèdent à la scène le plus facilement possible.

Gustav tentait tout, jurait, criait, hurlait. Pleurait. Gustav pleurait, vraiment.

Bill tambourinait à la porte de chambre de son frère. Personne ne répondait. Ni une, ni deux, il défonçait la porte : tant pis pour les problèmes. Alerté par ce boucan, Tom se réveillait en sursaut. Bill le prit par la main, et l'entraînait au dehors.

Lorsque les garçons rentrèrent de l'hôpital, ils avaient la mine déconfite. Gustav avait fini de pleurer, mes des cernes s'étaient figées, sous ses yeux. Georg avait le visage pale, fatigué. Bill semblait malade. Tom, lui, ne réalisait pas. Tom avait le regard dans le vide. Il était vidé. Perdu.

Il quittait ses amis, et son frère, pour s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Bill laissait couler. Il connaissait son frère.

Tom fermait la porte, et se baignait dans l'odeur de Diane. Il s'approchait de la table, s'assit. Soufflait. Il repensait à leur derniers moments. Il regardait tout autours de la chambre, vit que le stylo avait bougé de place. Il cherchait alors, sur quoi Diane avait pu écrire. Il trouvait vite. La feuille, dans la corbeille.

Les larmes aux yeux, Tom revit leurs dernières secondes. Lorsque Tom avait été emmené par Bill, ils étaient arrivé devant l'hôtel, sur la chaussé. Diane ouvrait les yeux au même moment. Il prit sa main, qu'elle serrait. Fort.

Il lui murmurait des mots. Des « Je t'aime » à tire larigot. Elle ne répondit pas, trop faible. Elle ne regardait une dernière fois, sourit.

Et le sachet, rempli de viennoiseries retombait de ses quelques centimètres de hauteur.

Elle les avait lâché.


	3. La Liberté Vérité

**La Liberté... Vérité.**

« Mon histoire n'est pas banale. Notre histoire, pardon. Si j'écris cette lettre aujourd'hui, c'est peut être parce que je n'en sortirai pas vivant.

Nous étions jeunes, insouciants. Nous faisions de la musique pour notre plaisir, notre bonheur, pour nous. Puis nous avons commencé à faire des concerts, des petits, devant peu de gens, et la plupart du temps, c'était nos amis, et notre famille. Puis vint un jour où un homme inconnue s'était assis à une table, près du bar, face à la scène. J'ai tout de suite su, en le voyant, que ma vie, nos vies, allaient changer.

Nous avons joué plus longtemps que prévu, ce soir là. La nuit était bien avancée, lorsque nous rangions le matériel. Et encore plus lorsque cet homme vint nous vendre son discours, qui nous ouvrait les portes des Étoiles.

Ça a vite marché. Du jour au lendemain, notre vie a basculé. Bientôt, on nous reconnaissait sans la rue, on hurlait nos noms, on faisait la une des magazines. On était sur-bookés. Des interviews, des promos, des émissions, des concerts... Puis nous avons été exportés, un peu partout en Europe. Au début, c'était bien. Vraiment.

Puis, l'idée des producteurs de nous faire chanter en anglais est apparue. Nous n'étions pas d'accord, au début. Le fait de chanter dans une autre langue que notre langue maternelle pour gagner de la popularité et de l'argent n'était pas une idée séduisante. Au début. Mais nous étions jeunes. Et insouciants. La meilleure façon de gâcher la vie d'un jeune ? Donnez lui cinquante millions d'euros par mois. Au début, il trouvera ça cool. Après, c'est le début de l'Enfer...

Le deuxième album a explosé toutes nos attentes. Bientôt, il nous en fallait toujours plus. Et encore plus, Et encore.

On venait en fait de signer notre arrêt de mort.

En effet. Impossible de sortir sans garde du corps dans la rue. Impossible d'avoir des comptes sur internet. Impossible d'aller en soirée et de boire un peu trop. Impossible de danser avec une fille, impossible d'en regarder une trop longtemps. Nous devions faire attention. Bientôt, nous réalisions que nous n'étions que des pions, des pompes à fric, et que nous étions manipulés. Depuis le début, nous avions un rôle à jouer. Un rôle établi selon notre physique. Pas selon nos caractères. Nous avons joué le jeu. Mais petit à petit, il s'avérait que ce jeu était de moins en moins marrant. On se prenait de plus en plus la tête à nous quatre. Et avec les producteurs. Mais nous avions les mains liées, la machine était lancée depuis bien trop longtemps pour faire marche arrière.

Je me rendais compte que nous avions pris un peu la grosse tête. Et aussitôt, je me rendais compte de tous ces faux-culs qui nous entouraient. Puis, les fans, qui ne pouvaient pas réellement nous comprendre, nous, nos vies, nos histoires, la pression qu'on subissait. Tout ce qu'on vivait, seuls nous quatre pouvions le comprendre. Parce que du début jusque là, nous avions été ensembles, unis, soudés.

Ensembles, c'est tout.

J'écris cette lettre non pas pour distraire les lecteurs des presses quotidiennes, ni des torchons, ni des magazines people. J'écris cette lettre pour que tout le monde, toute la planète soit au courant du merdier dans lequel se sont fourrés Bill Kaulitz, Tom Kaulitz, Georg Listing et Gustav Schaffer. J'écris cette lettre pour me liberer, en quelque sorte, mais surtout pour vous prévenir, pour qu'à l'avenir, vous faites attention. Nous vous faites pas avoir comme nous, être obligé de vivre caché. C'est le pire qu'il puisse arriver.

Regardez la personne qui partage votre vie, ou vos amis, votre famille. Seriez vous capable de leur interdire des sorties au cinéma, au restaurant, au bowling... juste parce que vous, vous, vous devez rester caché ? Seriez vous capable de ne pas emmener la personne qui parage votre vie dans la rue, ne pas lui tenir la main, ne pas l'embrasser, ne pas la toucher, ne pas la regarder ? Seriez vous capable de l'envisager ? Seriez vous capable de lire des atrocités, sur vous, des insultes, des rumeurs dégradantes, humiliantes ? En seriez vous capable ?

Je vous ai fait part de mon avis, de ma vie. Libre à vous de m'écouter, de me publier, de me lire. Libre à vous de réfléchir à tout ces mots qui circulent là au dessus. Libre à vous de croire ou non, la vérité que je viens de vous livrer.

Serrez votre famille dans vos bras, embrassez les, regardez les. Parce que moi, je ne peux pas. »

« Je crois que là, la fusillade est programmée...

- On était déjà mort, de toute façon...

- Tous les magazines l'ont publié ! Tu l'as envoyé à combien de maisons de presse, exactement ?

- En Allemagne, ou en Europe ?

- C'est une blague ?

- Douze en Allemagne. Trois en Belgique. Deux en Italie. Huit en France, sept en Espagne, trois en Angleterre. Treize aux Etats-Unis, et onze en Russie. Deux en Asie. Le reste, ça se passe par fax, et internet.

- T'es taré, frérot.

- Moi, je crois plutôt qu'il vient de nous sauver la vie. Avec ça, toutes les fans seront au courant. Toutes sauront que nous n'aimons pas le contexte de nos vies privées actuelles. Ça va être le retour des pétitions. Fini les vies cachées. On va pouvoir s'afficher librement, où on veut, quand on veut... Et on changera même peut être de producteurs, parce qu'ils risquent fort de ne pas apprécier la lettre de notre ami.

- Hm. Je crois que c'est la première fois que je t'entend parler autant.

- Et toi, c'est la première fois que t'as l'air intelligent, mec. »

C'est avec un grand sourire triomphant que les quatre amis accueillirent leurs producteurs, après avoir envisagé la vie qu'ils mèneraient dès qu'ils sortiraient de cette maison de disque qui leur servait de prison de verre.


End file.
